


Tainted Souls

by PangolinPirate, sunnywritesstuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Fantasy AU, First Time, Greenhouse, Holy Water, Hux is a Mansion Baron, Huxloween, Huxloween 2020, Internalized Homophobia, Kylo is a snack...and Hux wants a taste, M/M, Monster Hunter Kylo Ren, Oil as Lube, Period Typical Attitudes, Power Imbalance, Roses, Servant Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Armitage Hux, Vampires being vampires, Virgin Kylo Ren, bloodsucking, but Kylo is into it, dub-con, historical fiction au, kylo is a virgin, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: As far as Hux knew, he wasn’t going to die or turn hideously ugly, so why worry about being damned? If he was cursed to walk the earth forever in this perfect, healthy form, exempt from the kiss of death, why not enjoy himself?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Tainted Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags loves! Here be dubious consent and power imbalance. Kylo is into it, but still... if that's not your thing ye been warned.
> 
> A fill for Huxloween 2020 Day 9 - Vampires
> 
> RP, Sunny is Hux and Pangolin is Kylo

Hux carefully snipped off the dying stem from his most prized rosebush, focusing carefully as he did so. One wrong motion and he could leave his precious flowers prone to infection. He couldn’t have that. 

Once the undesirable pieces of the bush had been pruned away, Hux sighed contentedly as he admired the blossoms...Pristine and white, perfectly shaped...How he wished he could be so pure again, but that time in his life had long passed. The very second he had been turned into a monster, he had lost all hope of preserving his own purity. 

However, being a bloodthirsty beast had it’s advantages. His teeth were forever strong, rooted to his jaw and fashioned so perfectly he never had another infection or ache again during his many years alive. His skin was pale as it was before, but it never aged, still pulled as taut and smooth as it had been the day he was bitten. His senses were enhanced as well, his sense of taste and smell especially. 

As far as Hux knew, he wasn’t going to die or turn hideously ugly, so why worry about being damned? If he was cursed to walk the earth forever in this perfect, healthy form, exempt from the kiss of death, why not enjoy himself? Hux did just that as he peered over his rosebush, glancing at the servants working in the yard. If he had a heartbeat, he was sure it would have quickened as he watched the sculpted, suntanned men rearrange the large stones in the front garden as Hux had directed them. A pointless task, but they didn’t need to know that their Master had only instructed them to move the stones so he would have a pleasant view while he gardened. 

A gloved hand traveled down his belly and Hux squeezed himself through his pants as he watched one young man trip over an errant root in the ground. Still, his cock refused to fill out...One of the downsides of being a damned bloodsucker. He knew he needed to feed if he wanted to feel pleasure, and an idea popped into his brain instantly. 

A small smirk pulled at his lips as Hux gently placed down his pruning shears and walked out of the greenhouse to wave at the large, bumbling servant who had just tripped on the root, “You there, boy! Go fetch me a cup of tea.”

He knew the boy wasn’t going to be able to complete the task successfully-- Only he knew the way he _truly_ enjoyed his tea: A cup of dark red hibiscus with some...Added ingredient to improve the taste. But tea was not what Hux was lusting for at the moment, he craved a drink far more potent...One the clumsy servant boy would _certainly_ be able to provide.

Kylo was still brushing dirt and lawn debris from his dirtied trousers when his ‘Master’ addressed him. _Boy,_ the word echoed in Kylo's mind as he turned toward the glass greenhouse; as though tripping over a root wasn’t embarrassment enough… of course Lord Hux had to be privy to his clumsiness. He felt the heated blush staining his cheeks as his eyes landed on the elegantly handsome but deceiving form of the lord of the Arkansis Manor. 

“Yes, Master,” Kylo obediently took leave of the large stone he had been pointlessly rearranging in the garden and made his way to the kitchens… all the while feelinging Lord Hux’s eyes on him.  
  
The feeling ought to be unsettling.  
  
He’d been sent here, fresh from training, for the purpose of killing his ‘Master’. The creature masquerading as a man was a vampire. A killer. And yet, Kylo felt a thrill of anticipation, and though he’d not admit it, pleasure and consequently guilt. He’d been sent to work on the grounds to get close to the creature, learn it’s ways, and when the opportunity struck, to kill it. It was his sworn duty as a monster slayer… but this was his first assignment. He was still young, only just nineteen, and although he’d been warned that these creatures could be charming and put those around them under their spell, Kylo hadn’t expected to feel the way he did for his quarry.  
  
Truthfully, he thought the depraved yearning he felt toward other men had been well and truly beaten from him… alas, he was ashamed of the interest his own body displayed whenever he was close to the creature; a desire that was nearly as monstrous as the creature itself.  
  
Kylo blamed the vampire for his regression… surely his yearning was but an enchantment the creature had cast upon him.  
  
He shouldered his way into the kitchen, washed his filthy hands of dirt, and placed the ornate kettle over the hearth fire to boil. As he waited for the water to become ready, Kylo found the Lord’s preferred tea leaves… a fragrant mixture containing hibiscus. Carefully he measured out a generous amount of the leaves and petals and set them in the delicate porcelain teapot. 

Through the kitchen window Kylo watched the creature bend over one of his many prized roses to prune it, offering Kylo a salacious view of his haunches. The young monster slayer’s trousers grew uncomfortably tight and shamefully Kylo looked away. Something needed to be done… and quickly before the monster had full control over him.  
  
With trembling hands, Kylo extracted a vile of holy water from his jacket pocket. He examined the vile, feeling conflicted. A few drops of the substance would burn the creatures’ tongue… the entirety would reap his destruction.  
  
The kettle began to shriek. He had to do this… he’d be cast out of the guild if he did not.  
  
Kylo uncapped and tipped the contents of the vile into the teapot before he could lose his nerve.  
  
His hands shook slightly as he poured the boiling water over the deadly blessed water and leaves to steep. He capped the teapot, took down a matching tea cup, laid the tray, and brought it back out into the garden bound for his master.

Hux waited outside the greenhouse, having sent away the other servants so he and the boy could be alone. He smiled as his tea was brought forth, the young servant looking as nervous and rosy-cheeked as always. Hux had admired him many times, longing to reach out and merely touch the warm flesh of his body or indulge in a single sip...But Hux had to curb himself. He should not come on too strong and betray his own desires. 

When the boy held out the cup, Hux glanced down at it before meeting his gaze, “Drink some of it. I want to make sure you haven’t cocked it up.”  
  
The glint in Lord Hux’s eye made Kylo feel uneasy as he moved to obey; and the absence of the other servants caused him to worry. _Does he know?_ He wondered, palms sweaty as he brought the delicate porcelain to his lips and sipped. The tea was startling hot but the tang of hibiscus stained his tongue as he brought the cup away and set it back on the tray.  
  
He looked up at his master as though to ask if the sip had been adequate, but daren’t speak unless spoken to. The shape of the man’s - _no_ , monster’s- lips were sinful and he averted his gaze quickly, feeling his traitorous body respond once more. _What has this creature done to me?_

The smell hit Hux’s nose almost immediately as the boy tipped some of the liquid into his mouth. Hux sniffed out a small exhale, shaking his head. Holy water, really? They really were sending their worst hunters these days. 

“Clearly you’ve done it wrong,” Hux shook his head, “Bring that tray to my bedchamber. I will be up in a moment to deal with you and your insolence.” 

Kylo felt the color drain from him. “I’m sorry, Master,” Kylo spluttered fearfully. _Does he know?_ dread filled him yet he moved to obey. Surly once the vampire had him alone he would kill him.  
  
Panic consumed him as he did as he was bid and returned inside. He’d never been more aware of his silver crucifix beneath his tunic and cool against his chest, his only safeguard… it would be a struggle but if he moved quickly enough he may still survive this. Kylo attempted to master his emotions and remind himself he was not a sinful degenerate who lusted after those of his own sex… let alone a beast.  
  
Kylo brought the spiked tea up to his master’s chambers and set the offensive tray upon an empty but ornately carved table. He stood worrying the hem of his tunic as he waited for his punishment. It was too early to know if his game was up and that he’d been discovered, it was still possible the vampire meant only to give him a lashing, not a kiss of death.

Hux made him wait a healthy amount of time as he finished with his roses, taking a single perfect one with him as he made his way back into the house and up to his bedchambers. He rolled the stem between his fingers as he entered the room abruptly, successfully surprising the servant waiting inside.

After gently setting down the rose on the tea tray, he grabbed the offending cup of tea in one hand and the servant’s neck in the other, he tipped the boy’s neck back and poured the liquid into his mouth when the boy gasped in shock.

“You _fool_ ,” Hux chidded, setting the cup down and enjoying the visual of the servant with tea dripping down his chin and his front, utterly humiliated by his failed attempt at murder, “Do you think I’m daft enough to not realize when my drink has been tampered with?”

Kylo spluttered and attempted to catch his breath after nearly being drowned by his own assasination attempt, “No! I-” he was lost for words, “I-”, he clutched his neck. His fear of the vampire clashed headily with the potent forbidden desire which he’d harbored in his chest for weeks. His heart felt as though it pounded into his throat and he crumpled to his knees, ashamed of how his manhood was once more roused and straining in his trousers despite the imminent danger he faced.  
  
“What have you done to me?” The demand left him in a whimper, “What spell have you cast upon me?!”

“I have no magic, ignorant oaf,” Hux grabbed a fistful of the servant’s shirt, yanking him to his feet and dragging him over to the bed, “Kylo, that’s your name, isn’t it? You have a lot to learn. Or, you _did_ . Now that you know of my...Affliction, do you honestly expect me to let you live?”  
  
The vampire’s inhuman strength was frightful, but only a shade less so than Kylo’s sudden realization of mortal peril. Kylo gripped the silver crucifix beneath his tunic and scrambled back sloppily up the bed before finding himself cornered against the ornate headboard.  
  
“S-stay back,” He stammered, confused and humiliated by his body’s reaction, “If you kill me, more will come.” It was the honest truth. Should he fail to report in, other slayers _would_ come for vengeance. 

Hux’s threat had the servant’s heart pumping faster than normal, and the vampire could just _smell_ the delicious feast he would be indulging in. Noticing the bulge straining in his cheaply made trousers, Hux gave him a wicked grin as he grabbed Kylo through his pants, “You find this arousing, do you? How _depraved_.” Perhaps Hux wouldn’t kill him. If this human produced particularly delicious blood, what was the point of killing the goose that laid the golden eggs? He wasn’t bad to look at, either, minus all of the dust and grime.

Kylo gasped, terrified… yet- his cock strained and pulsed against the illicit touch.He had never taken himself in hand, always strong enough to resist; the sensation was more potent than he could have dreamed.  
  
“No! No, You-” he closed his eyes and shook his head, nearly brought to tears in his confusion and fear and denial, “ _You_ did this to me. I don’t- I never wanted-” He couldn’t think clearly with the vampire’s firm touch over his most intimate and vulnerable place. Unwanted pleasure stirred and spread within him. It was sinful… depraved just as the vampire said. But surely it was not borne of Kylo’s own flesh… It _had_ to be an enchantment. He’d exercised his past desires from himself...and this was unnatural; the vampire was surely to blame. 

It didn’t stop Kylo’s hips from lifting up to press into and grind against the touch.

“Such a naughty thing, finding pleasure in this,” Hux gave Kylo one final squeeze before releasing him, “Tell me, how old are you? How many years have you spent walking this earth?”

He _hated_ that the vampire spoke the truth. He did find pleasure in this forbidden touch, he wilted against the headboard once Lord Hux released him. Kylo trembled, “N-nineteen summers,” he answered, feeling pinned by the vampire’s gaze… “And _you_ ?” he tried to sound disgusted… not genuinely curious as he was, “How many years have _you_ walked the earth?”

“If I told you the truth, you would surely faint,” Hux chuckled a bit as he reached for the white rose he brought inside, stealthily sliding off his boots as he did so, “Nineteen summers...Such a young thing you are. I remember when I was a young man, I had so many prospects ahead of me...But all of that was taken from me long ago. Now, I only have my great hunger to satisfy.” 

Climbing upon the bed and towering over the servant, Hux brought the stem of the rose to his neck and quickly swiped it across the soft skin there, drawing a few droplets of red to the surface as the thorns pierced the delicate layer of flesh. Hux’s mouth was there in an instant, lapping up the droplets and licking Kylo’s neck clean. He gave a slight sound of arousal...How delicious the boy’s blood was! He knew he would be eating well tonight, and after… He could enjoy some delicious dessert.  
  
Kylo felt oddly frozen in place by the vampire’s quick work. He thought he may faint without an honest and horrifying answer from Hux… his sinful lips and tongue were dizzying enough without knowing just how unnatural the being was.  
  
He gulped, petrified. The monster had him in his clutches and Kylo could not find it in himself to free the silver chain laying low on his neck and press its metal to the vampire’s skin, thus branding him. Despite the sudden lashing and sting from the rose’s thorns, Hux’s treatment was almost _loving._ And had the monster just _moaned?!_ Kylo shuddered at the obscene thought and the hyper awareness that the beast's teeth need only nip him at that vulnerable juncture to bleed him dry.

Hux was careful to avoid the silver chain he saw poking out of the human’s shirt, smiling as he licked up the last drop of blood from his neck, “Are you going to use that, or are you going to let the big bad monster ravish you after all?”  
  
He honestly didn’t know. He didn’t _want_ to kill him and that was a worrying truth. He stalled.  
  
“Will you kill me- if I don’t?” The question left him in an embarrassing squeak but he cleared his throat, commanded his voice even, “Are you as beastly as I’ve been told?”

“I can be when I’m hungry,” Hux licked up his pulse point, resisting the urge to bite down. No, it was fun to keep him waiting in suspense, “But once my beastly hunger has been satisfied, you’ll find I can be just as civilized as any man.” Perhaps Hux could keep this boy around as a sort of pet? It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful specimen.  
  
That wasn’t the reassurance Kylo was looking for. He gripped the silver crucifix more tightly, but still hesitated. The feel of Hux’s tongue against his flushed skin felt… well, he’d never felt anything quite like it; and to his shame he enjoyed it. Maybe a time longer wouldn’t hurt?  
  
“A-and… are you hungry?” Kylo asked meekly. He thought he knew the answer… wondered if he’d need to beg for his life.

“Guess,” Hux whispered before flashing his fangs, watching the human wince with great joy as he surged forward towards the artery on Kylo’s neck. His jaws never closed over anything, however, it was just a ruse. He pulled back, a confident smirk on his face as he sat up and straddled Kylo, “Take off your clothes.”

Kylo flinched, trembled, and stared up wide-eyed at the vampire straddling him. He hadn't been trained how to deal with a situation like this at the academy. Though he tried to move his limbs he couldn’t and after a beat he realized he was still aroused. Hux smelled of roses and spice, it was intoxicating... _What was wrong with him?_ He flushed further in embarrassment. 

A skipped heartbeat and suddenly Kylo questioned what purpose removing his clothes could serve, but with his master’s confident form looming over him quickly growing impatient, Kylo’s mind bled with new fear. Perhaps if he obeyed Hux would spare him… or kill him with a semblance of mercy. Either was better than having his throat ripped out. With great effort, Kylo forced his shaking hands up to unlace his tunic and vest.

“Good...Good boy,” Hux purred, helping Kylo lift his tunic over his head, tossing it to the side once it was off and admiring the new canvas of skin that was revealed to him. He had a stunning body, like one carved from marble, all grooved muscle and healthy fat...Dotted all over with beauty marks. Hux wanted to bite into him like he would a ripe, juicy pear. This was going to be one of the best meals he’d had in decades.  
  
Surely the creature was considering how best to eat him. Kylo shouldn’t like the way the vampire praised him, shouldn’t grow more desperate under his hungry gaze; but he did. The attention sent a thrill up his spine and he wanted to hear more praise.  
  
“Will you do it quickly?” Kylo asked, stalling for time before dipping his shaking hands lower to relieve himself of his trousers. If he was to be eaten, he’d like it to be over and done with… not to be left squirming in such wretched pleasured agony.

“Do what quickly?” He looked a bit _too_ nervous, “I just want a little taste of you, human.”  
  
“But- will that not kill me?” Kylo asked in embarrassed uncertainty.

“No,” Hux laughed, thoroughly amused, “You’re far too pretty to ruin.”  
  
Kylo’s head swam. That laugh resonated with him, made him feel at ease… and the creature found him ‘pretty’? It was all too much,“You said-” he struggled to remember, “‘Did I expect you to let me live’. I tried to kill you. I _know_ what you are… aren’t I a liability?” Was this a trick? Words to pacify his prey before delivering the fatal blow?

“Oh, that was two minutes ago. I’ve decided I won’t kill you,” Hux raked a finger down Kylo’s torso, “I just want a taste, you smell so sweet.”  
  
Kylo exhaled shakily as he watched his Master’s finger trail down his chest and abs to tease the hem of his trousers. He’d never thought of himself as ‘pretty’ but was infinitely grateful that this vampire thought so. He swallowed hard, “Oh,” he uttered stupidly not knowing how to respond. He wondered if being bitten would hurt but kept himself from asking such a question; apparently this creature was quick to change its mind about allowing him to keep breathing. He wouldn’t risk his already precarious life by wagging his tongue mindlessly with unnecessary questions.

Hux unbuttoned Kylo's trousers, sliding them down along with his boots onto the floor, “Let’s see you, it looks like you’re absolutely fighting to get out of these trousers…” When Kylo’s cock sprung free, Hux let out a little gasp of surprise, “So well endowed...I can’t believe such flesh has been wasted for so long, how have none of the ladies pounced on you yet?”  
  
Kylo bit his lip painfully and whimpered under Hux’s focused gaze. He wanted; was starving for the vampire to touch him as he had before. God had abandoned him...his soul was surly damned; there was no other explanation for this forbidden, depraved desire. It took a moment to register that the creature had addressed him.  
  
“I-” he blushed if possible darker in shame and squirmed beneath the vampire, he answered so quietly he wasn’t sure he would be heard, “I didn't want any of the ladies.”

“Oh, you didn’t, did you?” Hux asked, tracing a finger up Kylo’s weeping cock, “Do you only have affections for men?”  
  
He wouldn't admit to that. Even if it were true. It was a weakness, a flaw of character which Kylo had, until now, seemed to have been free from; but the pleasure he felt from Hux’s touch was blinding and Kylo let his head fall back against the headboard before he huffed with indignation. “You’re unkind… you’ve poisoned me... made me feel for nor see anyone but you.”  
  
In part it was true… Kylo had not wanted nor thought of another since coming to serve at the manor. 

“Even if that were true, you do nothing to resist,” Hux parted Kylo’s thigh, leaning down to lick a stripe up the inside of his right leg, his voice becoming a hoarse whisper as his fangs retracted, “You enjoy my poison, Kylo.”  
  
He’d never felt quite so vulnerable or naked in his life as he did just now.  
  
He was dirty… sinful just as his teacher had feared. Kylo revelled in the attention being rained upon him. The beast was truthful at least in this. Kylo _hadn’t_ done anything to resist. He’d watched the vampire from afar with lust harbored in his heart, he was complicit in his own undressing, had allowed his thighs to part, and even now lay submissively for the creature to do with him as he would. He _did_ enjoy this poison. 

Kylo wanted the vampire to taste him, to use him and bring him such sinful pleasures. He unclasped his hand from the silver crucifix in defeat, “Yes,” he admitted with averted eyes.

Hux licked over the pulse point on the inside of Kylo’s thigh, humming with delight, “You are going to be a lovely meal.” With that, he bit down with careful precision into the soft meat of his leg, moaning as the warm coppery essence began to fill into his mouth. His senses were overloading as he had his first taste of human blood in over a year. He usually tried to abstain, but this boy… He was too good to resist.  
  
A shock of fear and arousal pierced his heart. The pain was sharp but quickly faded into a bearable throb as the vampire suckled hungrily on his blood. Kylo’s thighs quaked and he moaned shamefully as he watched the creature feed from him. It was obscene. Debauched. He wanted _more._ Kylo’s cock ached and wept, spurred on my Hux’s attention, and Kylo slid a cautious hand down his belly to take himself in hand. He sighed and gripped himself more tightly before stroking his arousal in a way he always denied himself. “Yes,” the word escaped as a plea, breathy and desperate and dangerously unconcerned with his own safety in the face of the sensations wrecking his inexperienced body.

“What a beautiful creature,” Hux whispered huskily as he licked the blood off his front teeth, glancing up at Kylo touching himself, “There you are, just keep touching yourself, you’ll moan even sweeter when you do.” With that, he returned to his meal, taking in mouthful after mouthful of innocent blood. He would be careful not to drain him, he wanted a proper fuck after all. Luckily it wasn’t near the solstice when the venom from his fangs was the strongest. Perhaps he would turn this boy when he got a bit older… Now was too soon.

Kylo was beginning to feel a little lightheaded and his breath hitched as he did as instructed and fisting himself more quickly. Seeing the bright red of his lifeblood staining the unnaturally beautiful lips of his master was thrilling and he watched transfixed as he went back to his bitten thigh to drink more from him. How monstrous; the both of them engaging in such an act.  
  
After a few moments he mewled with desperation and frustration. His own hand was not enough to render relief from this purgatory, “Master, please,” he begged, yet did not know what for.

“What do you request of your master, boy?” Hux looked up again, licking his lips and lapping up the rest of the dribbling blood from Kylo’s thigh. He was full enough; besides, he didn’t want his precious little whore to pass out before they were finished. Hux had to give him _something_ in return, and judging by how hard he was he could only guess at what that something would be.

What _did_ he request? Kylo felt as though he’d lost himself completely. All he knew for sure was that he needed more. The carnal pleasures of the flesh were as of yet unknown to him, so he didn’t understand the nature of his hunger, “I-”, he swallowed harshly as he looked into his master’s eyes, “I need more,” his cock twitched and leaked.

“Poor boy, you don’t even know what you need,” Hux cooed at him as he reached into the bedside table for the vial of oil he used for his own personal purposes, removing his gloves afterword, “Don’t worry, I’ll treat you gently. You have not lain with anyone before, have you?”  
  
More embarrassment colored his cheeks. Kylo shook his head and answered with some confusion, “No.”  
  
Hux had already discovered Kylo had no interest in women. He did not wish to appear quite so incompetant, but he’d understood the act to take place between a man and woman. Such an intimate act was sacred and he couldn’t fathom how it could be performed between himself and Hux. And how peculiar to keep oil in one’s bedside cabinet. Was that a vampire custom?

“I can help you, I can give you what you desire,” Hux parted Kylo’s thighs a little further and poured some of the oil onto his fingers, “But you must be still and relax, it won’t be enjoyable if you go squirming around like a spring worm.”

Kylo’s brow crumpled in still more confusion, but he daren’t ask his most likely foolish questions. His master said he could give him what he desired and so he would do his best to obey. Kylo nodded instead of voice his concern and tried to relax… at least, as much as he could relax with a dangerous man eater looming over him. 

Hux pressed the slicked fingers to Kylo’s hole, rubbing around the muscle gently, keeping his eyes trained on his face to gauge his reactions and make sure he wasn’t going too fast. Sex was only fun if both people were enjoying themselves, hence why so many ladies didn’t bother themselves with young men who were only interested in chasing their own pleasure.  
  
Kylo gasped, eyes wide with shock as Hux’s oil slicked fingers touched him in such a shameful and perverted place. He gripped the sheets beneath him to keep from wriggling away, though the impulse was there; but soon a depraved curiosity washed over him. The vampire seemed quite content to touch him this way, not disgusted as Kylo would expect. Slowly Kylo’s breath picked up and he went weak and dizzy.  
  
The sensation was pleasing and felt full of promise. Was this what he’d wanted all this time? He was broken; a degenerate to enjoy such attention and to crave more. He forced himself to look up into Hux’s eyes. The hunger and lust reflected there mirrored his own. What did that make Kylo? Was he a monster too?

“So long you’ve denied yourself the simplest of pleasures...How sad,” Hux shook his head, beginning to work one finger into Kylo’s hole, “It’s unfortunate how long these...Customs stay embedded in the root of society. Religion can be a nasty thing, denying people what they _really_ desire. That is why I so enjoy the life that I live. There is no Heaven nor Hell to plague me with worry, just one day after the next...And so on into eternity.”

“You shouldn’t-”, such apostasy shocked Kylo, but not nearly so much as the finger which breached him and quieted his protests in defense of the Lord. He whimpered helplessly and closed his eyes in the face of such new and pleasurable sensations. If this pleasure is what was forbidden Kylo wasn’t sure he could resist.  
  
The finger reached deep into him and touched a place so blindingly gratifying that he cried out, he wasn’t strong enough to resist this, “More! Please more,” he mewled.

“So eager...How charming you are when you plead for my touch...I bet you haven’t felt anything like this before in your life,” Hux murmured as he pressed a second slicked finger into Kylo, scissoring them gently inside to stretch him without the addition of pain. There was no need to rush, after all.

“I haven’t,” Kylo nibbled at his lip and squirmed a little under the praise. Curiosity about Hux’s own experience bloomed in his dizzy mind, he dug deep for a boldness he didn’t feel, “How many men have you- touched this way?” He seemed so confident, surely this was a sin Hux frequently committed.

“Many more men than you would ever meet in your lifetime, sweet one,” Hux leaned over to lick over Kylo’s neck again. Despite the sweat and musk built up from the day’s work, he was still warm and sweet and soft in that perfect way only humans were. As he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kylo, he began to worry his neck with nibbles and nips before making his way down to his chest. His nipples were too enticing to ignore, standing up like little pink rosebuds ready to bloom. 

Hux took one into his mouth, swiping his tongue over it and glancing up at Kylo again to see how he would react. Something told him that teasing him was going to become one of his favorite pastimes. After all, he made such delicious little sounds and faces when he was touched. Who could resist?

 _Just how ancient is this creature?_ To have had so many? Kylo trembled, vision splintering as Hux lapped at his erect nipple and worked his fingers deep within him. He felt as though he was being consumed body and soul. Kylo’s jaw hung slack and he moaned and writhed beneath Hux, “Why me?” he gasped. He was glad… but Hux could have anyone; why had he chosen the young and clumsy monster slayer?

Hux gave the nipple one last lick once it had pebbled nicely before flashing his fangs in a catlike grin, “Because I fancy you. Now do you feel ready for a third one? Or not yet?”

He couldn’t help but wonder precisely _what_ about him had caught Hux’s attention. He was simply lucky, or, possibly unlucky enough to earn Hux’s attention. The work his master had done on him, so far, hadn’t been painful -anything but- and so Kylo nodded, “I think so, yes.”  
  
Kylo moaned like a whore as Hux obliged and slid another digit inside him. The stretch was so forign and so _good._ “Yes- yes,” Kylo panted enthusiastically. 

“I told you it would be pleasant. Isn’t this so much better than denying your nature?” Hux purred as he took Kylo’s other nipple into his mouth, carefully so he didn’t snag one of his fangs on the delicate skin. He stretched Kylo as well as he could for being a virgin, and after a while his fingers began to slide in and out of him with ease. The squelching noises they were producing went straight to his groin, Hux couldn’t wait to slide his cock inside.

Kylo couldn't remember what Hux had or had not said; it may have been from his lack of blood but the way Hux played his body was simply too delicious to allow room for him to care. His back arched off the bed as he sought for Hux’s fingers to dive deeper inside him. His nipples felt raw and his toes curled reflexively, “Master-” he whined and forgot himself as he brought his hands up to grip the vampire’s shoulders. His cock throbbed and strained looking for friction and the sounds of slick suction from his anal opening was driving him mad, “Show me more, please, I need it.”

Hux delighted in Kylo’s begging and squirming, he wanted so badly to lick over the tip of his cock but worried it might send him over the edge too soon. The vampire withdrew his fingers carefully, licking them all before grabbing the vial of oil again and applying a thin layer to his cock, “I’ll give you more, but first I want to use that pretty mouth of yours. Those plump lips are wasted if they aren’t going to be wrapped around my cock at some point tonight.”

Use his mouth? He wasn’t sure what he’d had in mind, but it certainly wasn’t this. Hux wanted for him to suckle at his cock… a curious shiver ran down his spine at the notion. He swallowed dryly but brought himself up on his elbows to look at Hux who was unabashedly slicking up his own cock. He wet his lower lip, “I’ve not done that before either,” he cautioned. 

“Just take it slowly, don’t try to cram it all inside at once,” Hux reached out with his free hand to stroke through the servant’s thick raven locks, “And make sure you keep your teeth to yourself.”

Hux’s fingers trailing through his hair sent tingles over his scalp and he rolled forward. Hesitantly he spread his lips and leaned closer, eyes trained upward at the pleased expression on his master’s face. The look in his eyes made warmth spread in his stomach as he examined the length he was to attempt to fit in his mouth and licked the swollen head of Hux’s cock. He tasted clean, slightly salty, and his skin smelled faintly of roses.  
  
Kylo peeked up through his lashes questioningly to see if he’d done the correct thing. Hux seemed patiently pleased so he continued, leaned further in and took the tip into his mouth and laved the flat of his tongue against the seam of his glans. His eyes closed and he was mindful of his teeth as he challenged himself to take him deeper. The act wan’t objectionable… a part of him may even enjoy it.

“Good boy,” Hux let out a shuttered breath as Kylo took him deeper, his soft little tongue tracing over his cock in all the right places, “I’ve missed such warmth after becoming what I am...Such a pleasant sensation…”

Kylo hummed to acknowledge Hux and felt the heavy cock in his mouth twitch. His own cock jumped with interest, he huffed out a lungful of air through his nose to keep his mouth on Hux and twirled his tongue over the shaft. Kylo grew bolder with Hux’s soft praise and hands in his hair. He leaned in further, allowing the cock deeper. The head of Hux’s cock made it difficult to breathe through his nose and Kylo panicked and pulled back with a splutter and cough, tears welling in his eyes.

“I told you not to try to take the entire length of it, sweetling,” Hux tsked softly and wiped the little crystal tears from the corners of his eyes before they could fall. It was sort of adorable, if he was being honest, “You have to relax your throat if you want to take it deeper. Just focus on the tip of it for now, hm? We have plenty of time for practice in the future.” 

“In future?” Kylo wiped the corner of his mouth to disperse the drool which had weeped from his slack mouth. He’d assumed that the vampire would spare him his life after ruining him then send him on his way after his botched attempt at murder. He still felt weak and dizzy so he slumped onto his back in a vulnerable position.

“I’ve grown fond of you today, servant. Your blood is sweet and your body is the perfect place to bury my cock when I have the urge to satisfy my fleshly desires,” Hux pushed up one of his legs to get access to his hole, “I want you to be my little pet.” He ran the length of his cock over Kylo’s twitching entrance to tease him, “You’re going to feel so good once I’m inside you.”

Kylo choked back a moan and gripped the fine down blanket beneath him, "Your pet?" It didn't sound objectionable… though he wasn't sure what excuse he'd give the council of slayers for his failure and absence.

“Yes, I’d say that would be a fair punishment for your pitiful attempt to take my life,” Hux tapped his dick against Kylo’s entrance, “Beg for it.”

He was embarrassed once more; remembering how sloppily he’d executed his plot. How was he to know that a vampire could _smell_ holy water? He hadn’t been taught that crucial detail in his studies. It called into question if they had meant for him to be successful on his first assignment. A pet. Hux took pride in his appearance and belongings, it wouldn’t be presumptuous to conclude that he’d care just as well for a _pet_ , whatever that may entail.  
  
He didn’t deserve this mercy. If it were anything like the tender treatment he’d been receiving thus far he felt it was an upgrade from his current position.  
  
“Please,” Kylo tilted his hips to better feel Hux’s cock against him, “I’m so empty.”

“I suppose that will be sufficient for today, but you can beg better than that,” Hux gave him a hint of a frown; tracing over his trembling bottom lip with a thumb as he slowly pushed into his hole, “Just keep yourself relaxed.”

He hissed in surprise at the intrusion and dug his fists further into the blankets. The girth of Hux’s cock exceeded that of his earlier probing fingers and Kylo tensed instinctively at the unnatural probe despite Hux’s soft instruction. Kylo looked worriedly up at Hux who seemed to be giving him a brief reprieve from the pressure feeding himself into Kylo’s prone body.  
  
Kylo felt overwhelmed, pleasure and pain dancing together in a way he’d never experienced, and he feared he’d upset the creature dominating him. He forced himself to breathe, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he panted, doing his best to command the anxious clench of his muscles. He was lost to force himself to relax.

“Be still, you aren’t displeasing me,” Hux attempted to calm him by petting over his cheek with long, slender fingers, “You’re a perfect little pet. You haven’t any experience; but you’ll learn quickly.”

Kylo nodded and leaned into the soft touch along his cheek. He took a few calming breaths, and slowly but surely he found himself relaxing against the intrusion. Kylo let out a sigh as Hux resumed the press of his hips and fully seated himself. He groaned and lay completely still taking in the sensation, “Oh,” he swallowed and looked down between their joined bodies. Kylo’s cock twitched with renewed interest.

“Do you feel nice and full, sweet one?” Hux nuzzled at the servant’s neck, careful not to let his fangs scrape against his jaw as he planted a few open mouthed kisses there. His instincts were screaming at him to just take what he wanted, but he wanted this to be nice...Just a simple exchange of pleasure between one man and a civilized monster.  
  
“Yes,” Kylo rocked his hips up against the vampire and closed his eyes in bliss as the creature's shaft shifted within him and his own cock rubbed between their bodies, “So full,” he ground up again and moaned hungrily. How could he still crave more when he was already so consumed. He hesitated, then lifted his head to chase after the lips which had so carefully caressed his jaw and caught them in an earnest kiss. The taste of copper, his own blood, was bright on his tongue as he pulled away.

“You may touch yourself if you wish… And do let me know if you are pained by something,” Hux left him with those final words as he began to find a slow but steady rhythm of thrusts, letting a groan escape his lips as he finally began to feel some relief. He had been absolutely _longing_ to feel like this again. Even after so many decades...Sex never went out of style. 

"I will," he promised as he took himself in hand and stroked in time with Hux's thrusts. He'd never felt so full or quite so good. He didn't have words to describe the new pleasurable feelings and didn't know what to ask for, but for the time being he felt a flower of yearning bloom in his core. 

He watched the small play of emotion and contentment that flit over the vampire's face as he settled into a rhythm. Kylo was transfixed; Hux was ordinarily beautiful but seeing him like this was a privilege and it sent butterflies fluttering in Kylo's chest.

“So tight,” Hux hissed out through his teeth, running his hands up the backs of Kylo’s soft thighs, “And so warm… You truly will make a wonderful pet.” He could not help his own little sounds of pleasure escaping every time he thrusted into Kylo’s slick heat. Why had he waited so long to do this?

Kylo clumsily continued the attention on his cock, each stroke of his hand combined with Hux’s own thrusts caused his pleasure to thicken and spread. It was all at once too much and not enough. He felt boneless with only enough energy to touch himself and stare half-lidded up at the vampire responsible for this hedonism.  
  
“Please.” He begged, not quite knowing what for, “I’ll be a good pet; just... _please,”_ Kylo felt like his body may explode from the building sensations within him if Hux did not help him relieve the pressure, “I’m- I need more,” Kylo whimpered, hand desperately fisting over his cock while his back arched off the bed.

“Faster?” Hux grinned down at his desperate servant, running a hand down his front, still marveled by his warmth. 

“I can give it to you however you fancy, sweet thing,” Hux’s mouth returned to Kylo’s neck, sucking a little mark into the left side that would be visible above his collar… Just so everyone really knew who he belonged to. Perhaps Hux would add a more permanent mark in the future, but simply ravishing him now would do. It wasn’t like the other servants _wouldn’t_ know what they had been up to after taking one look at Kylo once he left the room.

"Faster, yes," Kylo stretched his neck to better give Hux access and pressed out his chest to feel the delicate fingers trail down his front. The increased pace was dizzying and Kylo was struck dumb as his body convulsed and blinding ecstasy flooded through him. He shouted in surprise and relief as the cleansing tremors wrecked his body, leaving him pliant and head heavy as he raced to catch his breath.

Hux had to speed up again as he chased his own release. It came quickly and he buried his face in Kylo’s neck, letting out a low groan as he finally found his relief once again. The boy trembled below him, a glazed over look on his face as his eyes opened again. Hux reached out to push a strand of hair off his cheek, giving him one more kiss on his neck before sighing and slowly pulling out of him. Hux collapsed on the bed next to him, his hunger and lust finally satisfied. 

He was only distantly aware of Hux as he shifted and lay down beside him. Slowly, a broader awareness of his surroundings came back. His belly was slick, concern bleed into him and he cautiously brought his hand down to slide over the new dampness there. It was a warm milky white substance that stretched between his spread fingers. He looked down his front and found his own softening cock dribbled more of the emission.  
  
Kylo looked to Hux, a perplexed expression playing across his face despite feeling pleasantly relaxed. Hux seemed unconcerned about the thick fluid so Kylo dropped his hand and lay there. Perhaps it was a common occurrence after such a coupling… he wouldn’t worry himself over it.  
  
“Was I satisfactory?” Kylo asked quietly.

“Yes, you were wonderful,” Hux yawned, a post-orgasmic calm settling over his body and his mind. He turned onto his side and let his fingers wander over Kylo’s torso again, avoiding the seed on his belly as he explored the planes of muscle, “Such a strong build on you, but we could be feeding you more… Likewise, did you enjoy yourself?”

Hux filed away the thought of changing the boy’s diet for later. Lots of sweet fruits and plenty of meat and bread would have him bulking up combined with his laborious job… He would be mouth-wateringly delicious, and Hux couldn’t wait to dress him up in all sorts of outfits to show him off. After all, what was the point of having a pretty pet if not to flaunt around with it and engender envy in others? 

“I did,” Kylo turned his head to better look at the lounging vampire. The creature yawned, a glint of his sharp fangs sparkled in the late afternoon light. A hundred questions came bubbling up to the surface of Kylo’s mind as he truly observed his master closely.  
  
“Do you sleep?” He wondered now if any of his training had taught him the truth of such monstrous beings… were they monstrous at all or simply, _different?_

“Occasionally, but it’s more of a pastime for boredom. Our tiredness only results from exertion of our blood supply, but I will feed again tonight to bring back my strength,” Hux’s fingers reached Kylo’s face again, tracing over his jaw and his cheek, “I am glad you enjoyed yourself as well. Even as my servant… I wouldn’t want you to be miserable when you lie with me.”

Kylo hummed in contemplation. He wanted to ask more questions, but didn't want to overstay his welcome, "It's the best I've ever felt," he blushed and made to get up from the bed and collect his scattered clothes.

“I will summon you again tonight when you are finished with your tasks for the day,” Hux felt a stir in his chest when the servant got up. The human side of him did not want to be left in bed alone, but he repressed the feeling, “Make sure you bathe and make yourself presentable.” 

Hux got up from bed as well, feeling useless laying by himself. He could keep himself busy until Kylo was freed of his toiling later, it was simply a waste of time and energy to let himself lie in his bed all afternoon watching the hands of the clock move. Even with infinite time at his disposal, Hux was never able to shake the urge to keep working, keep moving. 

He watched his boy dress, handing him a rag he soaked in the basin of water by his bed to clean up the mess on his stomach and between his thighs. Once his shirt and trousers were buttoned again, Hux was pleased to see the only evidence of their coupling was the mark upon his neck and Kylo’s tousled hair. If he didn’t have more work to do, Hux would have considered dragging the sleepy-eyed boy right back into bed. He was just so… Edible. 

“I will Master,” Kylo promised as he took up the tray he’d set on the little ornate table, “Thank you.” He excused himself from the room with still weak limbs and made his way back to the kitchens trying to avoid the open scandalized stares of the other servants he passed. His bulk was hard to hide however and he was unable to avoid them all. They knew. Kylo could see that clearly and he shrank a little under their gaze. 

He scampered as quickly as he could to the kitchen and made fast work of cleansing the tea set before going back outdoors to finish his work in the front garden where the only eyes on him would be from the animals on the grounds. As Kylo worked he found his mind wandering back to all his questions about his master. 

How often did he feed? How did he become a vampire? Was it painful? Just how old was he? Did he intend to change Kylo, or was he simply a play thing to whittle away some years of his eternity? Did Kylo _want_ to be changed?  
  
He leaned against the last stone he’d been tasked to move and looked up into the candle lit windows of the manor. He caught the silhouette of his master, clearly watching him, from the second story; and the hunger of his flesh returned and burned through him with renewed vigor. Suddenly the answer to his introspective question came to him quite blatantly.  
  
He wanted more.


End file.
